yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinto - Aiden Nagara
'First Name' ' ' Aiden 'Last Name' Nagara 'IMVU Name' LightFang 'Nicknames' Taka -''' Young Taka 'Shiroryu - '''White Dragon 'Age Ark 8 - 18 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'10" 'Weight' 185 'Shinto God' Susano'o-no-Mikoto Susano'o-no-Mikoto (須佐之男 (スサノオ) romanized as Susano-o, Susa-no-O and Sosa no wo no Mikoto), also known as Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto (建速須佐之男命?) is the Shinto god of the sea and storms. He is also considered to be ruler of Yomi (Hell). This makes Susano'o a unique Diety for also being preasent in Izumo and The High Plain of Heaven. Susano'o is often depicted with a sword know as Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (Grasscutter Sword) or Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven).He obtained this sword from the tail of the eight headed serpent beast known as Yamata-no-Oroci. As a reward for defeating this beast he was gave the last remaining daughter of the Nazuchi family, Kushinada-Hime. Another sword he was known to use, and used to slay Yamata-no-Orochi, is known as Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Ten-Fists Sword). 'Fighting Style' Crippling Palms Style: This is Aiden Nagara's most used hand-to-hand combat style. It is a combonation of palm strikes, precise finger jabs, and crushing punches. There is also alot of Chi manipulating throughout the attacks. Most often this is seen in the Finger jabs. Aiden forms a sheath of chi around his two out streched fingers on each hand. These being the index and middle fingers. He would then use the Jabs to expell the chi into the targets body. These attacks are typically aimed for the pressure points of the body. This is to attempt to injure these major points and make it painfull for the target to continue to move that part of their body. These would be the majority of his fighting style. He would also mix in palm strikes into the mix. These palm strikes would sometimes have chi manipulation added to it. These attacks were mainly used to wear down the target by attacking their chest and mid section. If chi was added it would be used to strike the targets Diaphragm. This was to force it to flex and push the targets air from their lungs. After a few hits like that it would exhaust any normal human. The third type of strikes, crushing punches, would be used to fracture or even break bones. Even though this is called "crushing punches" it not only uses powerfull punches, it uses elbow strikes and strong kicks aswell. When an opponent was to attack Aiden, (if able) he would displace their momentum , throw them forward, and inflict a devistating attack on their vulnirable body. An example of this would be if the target threw a punch and Aiden dodged it, he would grab their wrist jerking them foreward as he dropped his elbow onto theirs. This if executed correctly would possibly break the targets arm at the elbow joint. This all put together would create the Crippling Palm style that Aiden uses. (Against more advanced fighters he may even incorporate the Shadow Step to make sure he had an advantage.) Taekwondo : Taekwondo is known for its emphasis on kicking techniques, which distinguishes it from martial arts such as karate or southern styles of kung fu. The rationale is that the leg is the longest and strongest weapon a martial artist has, and kicks thus have the greatest potential to execute powerful strikes without successful retaliation. Aikido : Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidoka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. 'Weapon of Choice' Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: A legendary Japanese sword and one of three Imperial Regalia of Japan. It was originally called Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣), "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven") but its name was later changed to the more popular Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi ("Grass Cutting Sword"). Forms: * Sword: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi this sword is said to be so shap that it can cut through any material like butter. This includes metals, flesh, woods, and even chi *Shield: Yata-no-Kagami, this shield is said to have enhanced properties to absorb the blunt force of any attack and return it to the stiking force in equal power. *War Fan: Arashi-no-Uchiwa, The fan of storms is a war fan blessed with the powers of Susano-no-mikoto. It allows who ever wields it to forge giant storms of a magnitude based solely off of will. *Tomoe Pendant: Amulet of Susano'o, this amulet is said to give the wearer enhanced physical and elemental powers. It also gives the user a close relation to Susano'o to the point they can talk to him directly through it. Totsuka-no-tsurugi : A legendary Japanese sword owned by Susano'o. It is known as Totsuka-no-turugi (十拳剣?, "Ten-fists Sword") but is also called Ame-no-Habakiri (天羽々斬, "Heavenly Wing Slash"), Ame-no-Ohabari (天の尾羽張, "Heavens' Tail-feather"), or Worochi-no-Aramasa (no known kanji) Legeand has it that it once clashed with Kusanagi and was the only blade to defeat it. Forms: *Sword: Totsuka-no-tsurugi, This sword is said to be able to cut through anything. It is even recorded that this sword is more powerful than Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. * Sake Jar: Eien no kugeki bin, Jar of Eternal Void, It is said that this jar houses a seperate demension of nothingness completely void of anything. Opening the top of this jar will draw anything in contact with the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi into it's void, along with letting out anything already inside. : Current Contents: Nothing GodKillers: A legendary weapon created by Aiden with the help of a sorceress. This weapon is shown as two revoler barreled pistols that fire a strong bolt of chi energy. they are able to achieve this with the help of the Seiryoku Stone, a legendary metal that is believed to be linked to the increase in chi power and expeling it in a large velocity. 'Abilities' '' Chi Barrier-'' This is a special ability of Aiden's only accessably in the Balanced Mind State. He extends out his arms and flows chi from around his body at a high velocity. Anything that comes in contact with this chi instantly is forced to a stop and then expelled away from Aiden with a high amount of force. The size of this barrier can vary based on the amount of chi Aiden puts into it but it doesnt require a high ammount or a constant flow to use. Aiden is also able to use these barriers externally so long as one segment of them is touching his body. This allows him to make the barriers an extention of himself for more offencive and defencive capabilities. Also like the previos form these also vary in size and shape based on the ammount of chi put into them. Chi Augmented Flight- This is one of the easiest abilities of the balanced mind state. Aiden simply resonates his chi within his body to make him self lighter. He then jumps high nto the air and forces his chi either behind him to speed through the air or straight down to make himself levitate. 'Zyacsor ' '''Zyacsor is a small white hot dragon that Aiden found within the Laberynth of Guerdo Valley. The strange thing about this dragon is that him and Aiden have the same exact chi signature. That give it the ability to comunicate with Aiden through thoughts and even will.It is often seen resting on Aiden's shoulder or atleast nearby him. Another unique ability that this dragon has is the ability to resonate with Aiden. When needed it can fuse into Aiden's body and alter his appearance and power. This will give him dragon like features including a tail, horns, and wings. It also allows him the ability to breath white-hot blue fire as well as allowing his skin and body to endure intense heats. It also increases his chi manipulation and strength by two times the normal strength. His senses also get a huge boost from this form. Examples being he can smell thing from miles away, hear even the tiniest minute sounds and different pitches that no other animal can hear, see at a speed near the speed of light, and his sense of taste becomes so strong he can use his tongue like a snake and be able to smell through his tongue as well as his nose. 'Allies' Kushinada-Hime : The wife of Susano'o-no-Mikoto 'Enemies' 'Background' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' '''Ark 8 ~ *Ark 8 Episode 3: The Difference *Ark 8 Episode 10: The Birth of a Huricane *Ark 8 Episode 13: Final Fantasy 9000 *Ark 8 Episode 20: It's All A Lie...It Begins Now. *Ark 8 Episode 33: Battle For The Land Of Sand *Ark 8 Episode 37: The Final Fronteir 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Shinto Category:LightFang